Valencia and Inigo
by Nova64
Summary: Valencia wants to take it a step further with her friend Inigo. Not appropriate for children


Valencia X Inigo

Inigo and Valencia have been very good friends for a while and Valencia wanted to take it a step further.

She knew that Inigo loved Riften so she started saving up money to buy them a home there. She thought it would be a lot better than his cell. She finally bought honeyside for them.

"Inigo I have a surprise for you." Valencia said

"What's the surprise?" asked Inigo

"Oh you'll see"

Valencia started walking over to honeyside when Inigo asked, "What are we doing on this side of town"

"Just wait." Valencia said

She finally made her way there and finally answered Inigo "I bought us a house in Riften!"

"You bought us a house?!"

"Come inside" she said while opening the door.

They walked in and Inigo immediately made a comment on how nice the wood smelled. He made his way through the house saying how nice the place is.

When they made their way to the bedroom she started taking glances at his khajiit body.

She blushed and said "You know I have another surprise for you" Valencia said while she pushed him on the bed. She took off her armour revealing some of her dark dummer body. She was horny virgin that couldn't wait any longer. She took off her clothes and he did the same. She walked over to the bed in her undergarments. She got on the bed and grab his bulge. She reached into underwear and grabbed his cock when she did this he groped her breast while it was in her bra. She took off his undergarments and then took off her own. He moaned as she licked his cock.

After she did this she slid his rock solid dick into her extremely tight virgin pussy. "Oh y-yeah" Valencia moaned while going up and down on his khajiit penis. She started to rub her clit while Inigo moaned loudly

"You have such a lovely body my dark elf friend" he said. She started going faster up and down while this happened she started whimpering. Inigo's dick was wet with her cum. The wet pounding could be heard around the whole house.

Valencia's whimpering quickly turned into moaning.Her pussy was wet with with her own cum. Her moaning got so loud that it could be heard even outside. She was about to cum.

"O-oh y-yeah!" She moaned and arched her back as she took his dick out of her and squirted everywhere. Her vaginal juices even went as far as Inigo's chest.

"You're a squirter I see" he said while chuckling. "Y-yeah" Valencia said in a timid and shy voice. "Can you turn over and get on your hands and knees?" Inigo asked. "Of course" she said.

They got into a doggy style position. She moaned as he entered her. He cupped one of her large dummer breasts. He went slow and deep with his cock. He went from her breast to her clit with his hand and started rubbing it, when he did this she moaned loudly.

The stimulation slowly built up over time. Her orgasm was violent and wet.she came all over his dick and hand. He took his penis out of her and thrust his fist deep into her dark dummer vagina. This caused her to moan so loud that it was more of a scream than a moan. When he took his fist out she came all over him. Her dark body was covered with her own juice.

"You really came hard I see" he said surprisingly. She couldn't even speak. "Can you suck me off?" he asked while laying on his back. "I will" she responded while she crawling towards him on the bed.

She grabbed his hard dick and looked at him with hungry eyes. She licked his tip seductively, he moaned quietly during this process. She licked the side of his above average dick, after this she put it in her mouth. His dick was wet with her spit and cum. She stopped licking his penis and started sucking his balls. He moaned loudly with pleasure. "You like my mouth I see" she said while smiling. She dragged her tongue up his cock. She noticed the look of pleasure on his face so she started to go faster up and down.

Her speed increased and as she did this he started to moan more often. She could tell that he was going to jizz so she took his penis out of her mouth and started jacking him off. She pointed his dick at her face. He came all over her dummer face, she smiled at him as this happened. She wanted to make sure that she got every last drop of his seed. She started suck him some more and this caused him to moan and filled her mouth with cum. She swallowed it with a smile on her face.

"Maybe we should do this again" Valencia said while cupping his balls. "Definitely," Inigo responded "let's get some sleep." They washed off their cum and went to sleep naked.


End file.
